Pokemon: Hearts and Souls
by SunlightShrine
Summary: Two cousins, Lyra and Krystal (Kris) set off on a Pokémon journey together. What starts out as a small favor grows into an unforgettable adventure to tell for years to come. Based off the Heartgold and Soulsilver games.
1. Chapter 1: The Request

"Huh? Wow! It's already so bright outside!"

The never-ending light of the world began to reveal itself little by little from the eastern skies, bringing forth the morning. Because New Bark Town sits at the very east of the Johto region, sunrises were always fresh and glamorous there.

The quiet of a home is disturbed by a blue haired girl dashing up the stairs, down the hall, and knocking on a door.

"Hey Lyra, your mother wants to tell you something!"

"All right I'll be down in a second!"

Inside the room is fifteen year old Lyra. She's energetic, petite, brunette, a sweetheart with a spunky side. She lives with her mother in New Bark Town and dreams big.

After listening to the sounds of running feet fade, Lyra changed out of her sleep clothes got dressed in a red long-sleeved shirt with a white collar, blue short overalls, red shoes, white thigh-high socks with black strips at the tip. She went to her mirror to check her appearance; brushing her hair then putting it up in two ponytails. To top it off, a white hat decorated with a red ribbon.

Just as she finished, a ding sound came from her laptop. She made light and quick steps to the computer.

On the screen read, _"You have one new message from: Ethan"_

Lyra smiled at the computer and clicked open the message.

**"Adventure! Excited! I love Pokémon!"**

**Ethan**

The end of the message was signed with a tiny Maril stamp next to his name. While giggling at the message, her door received more knocks; followed by the same voice from last time, "Lyra you ready?"

"Yeah! I'm coming now!"

Lyra shut off her computer, grabbed her bag and went out her door where her cousin Krystal **A.K.A Kris **was waiting. She gave a 'come on' motion to Lyra before taking off down the stairs. Lyra followed behind, and stopped in the front room her mother and Kris were waiting patiently.

"Lyra! You're finally awake!" Her mother greeted her daughter.

Kris turned around, a bottle of soda pop in hand, "I noticed you were taking your time."

"Sorry, I was reading an e-mail from Ethan."

"Ah I see, she was chatting with her boyfriend." Kris teased, sipping her soda.

"He's just a friend!" Lyra snapped back.

"Whatever you say, speaking of Ethan, he was just here playing hide-and-seek with his Maril."

"Oh was he? So mom, Kris said you had something to tell me."

Her mother set down her coffee, "Yes Lyra, Professor Elm was looking for you. He had a favor to ask you. He's in his lab next door."

"A favor? What's it about?"

"I know what it is." Kris mentioned, "But he told me to keep it a surprise."

Lyra could see her cousin smiling, which told her that whatever the surprise was it must be something good.

"All right! I'll be off then!"

Lyra dashed out the door and was immediately received by the sun and breeze. The sky was a clear blue, and the wind was refreshingly cool, carrying the smell of summer. She stepped a few feet from her house to get a full view of the lab.

"I wonder what the Professor needs."

_*Thud*_

Lyra looked down upon feeling the small force. A tiny blue Pokémon had bumped into her legs without her even noticing it coming. It was Ethan's Maril, her childhood friend's favorite Pokémon.

"Hi there Maril! What are you up to?" Lyra kindly spoke to the aqua mouse Pokémon.

Maril didn't have time to answer, Ethan had come out of a door at the top of a small flight of stairs leading from the lab. Maril jumped from excitement and raced to her owner, jumping into his arms for a hug before the two ran back toward Ethan's house.

Lyra felt a bit discontent, "Hmmph… he didn't even notice me." She sighed heavily, "I sure wish I had a Pokémon…"

Frowning, she headed to Professor Elm's lab; the whispers of the wind sweeping her body. Lyra felt goosebumps emerging on her skin, most likely from feeling down without a Pokémon. But that wasn't the only factor making her sad.

Ethan's Maril was given to him by his father, she wished she had a father to catch a Pokémon for her, but he had died when Lyra was very young. She doesn't remember much about him, except that he was an outstanding Pokémon trainer. Not only did he obtain all of the badges in Johto, but in the neighboring region, Kanto as well. He was the champion at one point, and at another, the top Pokeathlete.

Lyra longs to be an outstanding trainer like her father, but in order to do that, she needs a Pokémon!

When she reached the lab's entrance, she put her cheery face back on and bounced right in, "I'm here!" she announced.

Professor Elm's sole assistant welcomed her, "Good morning to you Lyra, Professor Elm is in the back. He's waiting for you."

"Okay! He's not becoming obsessed with anything new is he?"

Chuckling he responded, "No I just checked on him he's doing nothing of the sort."

Professor Elm is known for being a little scatterbrained and disorganized when he gets wrapped up with his research. Once that happens he becomes completely oblivious to his surroundings. So much so that he would probably forget to eat if it wasn't for his wife.

Lyra paced behind the rows of shelves, where the nerdy Professor stood there waiting, "Hi, Lyra! I've been waiting for you!"

Lyra giggled, "Sorry if you had to wait long."

"Not at all, do you know anything about my research?"

"A little bit, why?"

The professor cleared his throat, "As you know, Pokémon are carried in Poke balls these days. But before the Poke ball was invented people use to walk with Pokémon. Just like your friend Ethan does!"

Lyra nearly dozed off to the excited professor's rambling about Poke balls, evolving Pokémon, and growing Pokémon. But he didn't seem to notice. If there's anything else he's well known for, it's giving long speeches; so long it's unnecessary.

Lyra almost fell completely asleep before the Professor declared, "So I'm going to give you a Pokémon!"

Lyra jumped awake, "Really Professor!? Yes I'd love one! Please!"

Professor Elm laughed, "Haha! I thought that'd wake you up! Yes, I would like you to walk besides this Pokémon to see if it brings any special feelings or bonds between Pokémon and people. Observing that would greatly assist my research."

Right after he finished talking his computer rang behind him.

"Oh! I got an e-mail. Hang on a second Lyra."

While she waited, Lyra couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. Not because she had completely drifted when Elm had started rambling about his research, it was the fact he seemed to notice that she did. She could have sworn that he didn't notice being so caught up in his lecture!

Professor Elm returned, "Hey listen. I have an acquaintance that people call Mr. Pokémon."

_"Mr. Pokémon?"_ Lyra thought, _"He must know a lot."_

"He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. I just got an e-mail from him saying it's for real. It's probably another Pokémon egg. But there's only two of us and we're so busy with our research. So Lyra, can I ask you to go to Mr. Pokémon's place for us? His house is north of Cherrygrove City, so it isn't too far."

Lyra was so ecstatic about getting her first Pokémon that she's ready to do anything, "Of course I will!"

"Thanks! I knew I could count on you Lyra! Now go on and pick a Pokémon from the machine over there."

"Wow! Thank you Professor Elm!"

Lyra's been waiting for this day for as long as she can remember. She is finally getting a Pokémon of her own! So ironic that five minutes ago she was lamenting over the fact that she didn't have one!

* * *

"Ready or not here I come!"

Ethan had started another round of hide-and-seek with his Maril. He searched every nook and cranny in his house before walking outside thinking, _"She's probably near the lab."_

As he neared the lab, he noticed an unusual shadow being cast on a nearby tree.

_"What the…" _

Ethan nonchalantly crept toward the side of the lab just enough to see an older boy with hair as red as the deepest rose staring into the window.

_"What is he doing there?"_ This was strange; Ethan had never seen this young man before.

Ethan approached the mystery boy and asked, "Hey what are you doing?"

The boy didn't seem to hear him, so he started to ask again, "Excuse me…"

The boy suddenly turned around, he had the meanest eyes Ethan had ever seen.

"What are you staring at?" the redhead hissed.

"I… just want to know what-"

Before he could say any more, the angry mean-eyed redhead had started shoving the younger boy away, and then pushing him so hard he flew through the air before hitting the ground. Luckily he managed to catch himself with his hands before he taste the dirt path.

"Hey come on!" Ethan angrily retorted. The older boy was nowhere to be seen when he looked up. Almost as if he had vanished into thin air.

"Who was that? Where did he go?" Ethan pondered as he stood, brushing himself off.

* * *

"So what kind of Pokémon are these?" Lyra asked.

"Good question Lyra." Elm answered, "Your three choices are... The fire type Cyndaquill, the water type Totodile, and the grass type Chikorita."

Her attention immediately went for the Chikorita, "Did you say Chikorita? I love that Pokémon! I've seen them on TV they are just the most adorable! I want Chikorita!"

Professor Elm handed Lyra Chikorita's Poke ball, "Well then here you go! How about you let her out and say hello?"

"Come on out!" Lyra released the grass type from its Poke ball.

Out came a small, pale green Pokémon with a darker necklace of buds, "Chikori!" The Pokémon chirped.

"She is so cute!" Lyra fawned.

"Chikorita releases a sweet relaxing fragrance from the leaf on its head." Elm informed, "This one is very docile, I'm sure she'll make a great first-time companion for you Lyra!"

Lyra picked her up and hugged her, "She is the cutest! I love her!" An idea came to mind, "I should give you a nickname!"

"Chiko!" Chikorita replied, then watched Lyra patiently.

"Hm..." Lyra pondered, "What would be a perfect name for you? Let's see... you're a grass type Pokémon." Lyra sniffed, "And you smell like a flower. So how about the name... Poppy!"

"Chiko Chikori!" She barked happily.

"Poppy it is then! Okay Poppy, you're my first Pokémon!"

"Chiko?" She looked curiously at Lyra.

"You and me, we're both newcomers. Let's both start our adventure together!"

Poppy smiled, "Chiko!" she jumped into Lyra's arms, "Chikori!"

Elm clapped his hands together, "Perfect! I think you two will be a great team! Now, Mr Pokémon's house is a little past CherryGrove City. I'm counting on you Lyra!"

* * *

Ethan searched all around, looking for that redhead that pushed him earlier. Then Lyra came out of the lab with her new adorable Pokémon!

"Ethan! Come look!"

"Chiko Chiko!" The beautiful green Pokémon barked, happy to be outside.

Ethan approached her smiling, "Hey Lyra! I see you chose a Chikorita!"

"This is Poppy! Professor Elm gave her to me! Isn't she cute?"

"Poppy huh? Yes she is very cute."

"Poppy and I are going to Mr. Pokémon's house!" Lyra almost bragged, "We're running an errand for Professor Elm!"

"That's great Lyra! Before you go, you should show Poppy to your mom! I bet she'd be thrilled. I have to find Marill so I'll see you later okay?"

"Bye Ethan!"

Lyra skipped to her house with overwhelming energy, with Poppy running alongside her.

She popped the door open and called out, "Mom? Kris? I'm home!"

"That was quick." Kris called from the kitchen.

"Why Lyra, you seem very excited. Did something happen?" Her mother questioned. Just as she finished speaking she noticed the leaf Pokémon near her daughter's feet.

"Oh, what a darling little Pokémon!"

Kris came flying out of the kitchen as if she were ambushing someone, "Say what? You've got a Pokémon now!?"

Lyra lifted her new Pokémon in her arms, "Her name is Poppy! How cute is she?"

"She's adorable Lyra! Love that nickname too!" Kris exclaimed, "I'm guessing Professor Elm gave it to you?"

"Yes, He has a task for me to do. You see I have to go to his friend's house to pick up something to bring back to him."

"I see, When someone makes that kind of request it must be important!" Lyra's mom responded.

"I know mom. It's not very far, Professor Elm told me his house is a little past Cherrygrove City."

"Cherrygrove City?" Kris inquired, "Isn't that the place that's down the road from here?"

"Yeah, that's the place! I'd better get going now. See you!" she started to take off.

"Lyra! Your Pokegear came back from the repair shop!" Mom hastily reminded her.

Lyra quickly loped back, received her Pokegear, and then took off again with Poppy running close by.

* * *

**Author's Note: This story I actually started on two years ago, I found it looking through some old files and decided to post it. So expect an incoming of a couple of chapters soon! :) **

**Stay flying!**


	2. Chapter 2: More Favors

Lyra skipped on the dirt trail going for Route twenty-nine, the path between New Bark Town and Cherrygrove City. Before she could leave, the lab door burst open with the professor speedily headed for her, "Lyra wait a minute!"

Lyra was a bit tired of the interruptions, but she waited nonetheless.

In between catching his breath he said, "Hey Lyra I almost forgot, here's my Pokegear number. I'll call you if anything comes up. See you!" then headed back to his lab.

Lyra registered Professor Elm into her Pokegear. Then jogged into Route twenty-nine with Poppy alongside.

Route twenty-nine was a remarkable sight during the summer mornings. All of the nature was green; the wind was swaying the grass, the leaves, the flowers, and the trees. Everything was so peaceful, yet exciting. The sky was a clear blue with hardly any clouds; the air harboring the scent of flowers. Poppy waved her leaf around. She was obviously enjoying this sunny day.

The rookie adventurers gracefully frolicked through the grass and jumped up and down a series of small ledges. Poppy was most certainly enjoying this environment being a grass type. Lyra paused upon coming to an area of tall grass.

Slowly and carefully, Lyra crouched with her hands in front of her as if she were a track runner ready to take off. Poppy mischievously grinned and assumed a similar position.

"On the count of three, one… two…"

…

"THREE!"

The pair made quick dash through the thick brush, sending a flock of pidgey into the air and sentret scampering in all different directions. On the other side they came out laughing. Lyra has always wanted to do something like this her entire life! Be traveling with Pokémon! Poppy had probably felt the same way being stuck in that lab!

With speedy pace the duo reached Cherrygrove City; Lyra was taken aback by the beautiful sights and smells of the countless flowers in the area, so many rich colors and such a wide variety. The delightful smell was uplifting and there were several pink roofs.

Lyra was uplifted, "Oh wow. This place smells so nice…"

"Chiko!" Poppy dreamily replied.

"Mr. Pokémon's house is a little past Cherrygrove."

Poppy nodded, and the two started walking again. The ambitious twosome went down another path leading north of Cherrygrove city. There they passed a pond. After following along a path of trees and going around a bend, they found a log cabin in the clearing.

"Is this the place?"

Lyra walked up to the house and saw a sign on the front door reading: **"Mr. Pokémon"**

"I guess this is the place then."

She knocked on the door and promptly heard a voice from the other side, "Come in, it's open."

Lyra gradually opened the door and stepped inside cautiously. Closing the door after Poppy hopped in.

A man sitting in a chair swung around and gave them a friendly welcome, "Why hello there! You must be Lyra. It was I who sent the e-mail to Professor Elm. Come on and have a seat!"

Lyra sat in the chair across from him while he got up and took something from a shelf.

He placed a rounded object in her lap, "This is what I want Professor Elm to examine."

It was a Pokémon egg. Lyra gave a fascinated look at it, she had never seen a Pokémon egg in person before.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Mr. Pokémon continued, "A friend of mine from Ecruteak City had given me that egg. An egg like this is quite rare in Johto. I thought Professor Elm might be able to tell what this is."

I'm sure he will." Lyra confirmed, "He sure loves to study after all."

"He's the best when it comes to the research of Pokémon evolution after all." Entered another voice from across the room.

Lyra turned to the direction of the voice and saw a face that until now she only saw on TV, she almost couldn't believe who she saw, "You're-!"

The elderly man approached her, "I'm Professor Oak, a Pokémon researcher! Nice to meet you Lyra!" She recognized Professor Oak from his Radio talk show he hosts with his assistant, Mary. She gained basic knowledge of Pokémon by listening to their show.

"So… what brings you here Professor Oak?" Lyra asked.

"I was just visiting my friend Mr. Pokémon. I heard you were running an errand for Professor Elm, so I waited here. Hm?" His attention turned to Poppy, "What's this? A rare Pokémon!"

Lyra explained, "Professor Elm gave her to me. I'm helping him with his research, also so I could get here safely."

"I see! I understand why Professor Elm gave you a Pokémon for this errand. To researchers like Professor Elm and I, Pokémon are our friends. He saw that you would treat your Pokémon with love and care. You seem dependable. How would you like to help me out?"

"Hm? With what?"

He presented a red technical looking box, "See? This is the latest version of the Pokedex. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! It records data on Pokémon you've seen. I'd like you to have it."

"Awesome! Thanks Professor Oak!"

"Now the favor I wanted to ask you was, will you go meet many kinds of Pokémon and complete that Pokédex?"

Lyra could hardly believe her ears, she was almost too excited to say anything but she managed to, "Of course I will!" Lyra took the Pokedex and placed it into her overalls pocket, whilst cuddling the egg.

Professor Oak clapped his hands together, "Excellent! Thanks for your help! I have to get to Goldenrod for my radio show. Mr. Pokémon it was nice to see you again and it was nice meeting you Lyra." he bid before leaving.

For Lyra, this day was just getting better and better. It's not even noon yet and already she got her first Pokémon; she explored on her own, and met two important people!

"Sorry to trouble you Lyra, having you go back and forth." Mr. Pokémon apologized.

Lyra was too happy to care, "It's no problem at all Mr. Pokémon. I'm going back to show Professor Elm the egg. Let's go Poppy!" Poppy stood up, more than ready to return to the lab.

"Be careful on your way back!" He called to her as she left.

Lyra jumped out into the grass and stretched her arms out, "Wow! Is this a lucky day or what!? We get to hit the road! We're off to see the world! I can't wait to tell everyone at home this!"

"Chikori!" Poppy jumped right beside her.

Lyra gave a sneaky giggle, "Tee hee! Kris is going to FLIP when I tell her this! Let's go!"

As they started to make a joyful skip back to New Bark Town, Lyra's Pokegear started ringing.

Lyra pushed the button, "Hello?"

A panicked voice replied, "H-hello? Lyra?"

"Professor Elm? What's going on?"

"It's a disaster! I can't believe this is happening! You have to get back here now!"

Before she could get a word in, the phone had disconnected. She looked down at Poppy, "Sounds like trouble! Come on!"

The two made an insane sprint back down the path where they had come.

Lyra's mind was racing as fast as her heart was from running. What had happened? Why was the Professor so freaked? How bad was the situation?

Lyra tore down the dirt path into Cherrygrove, she didn't know how much longer she would have been able to keep running so hard, but she refused to stop. She made it to the path that would take her back to New Bark. She flew around the turn,

**CRASH!**

Lyra toppled backwards catching herself before she downright fell, she was dazed. The impact had momentarily blurred her vision. When her sight returned, a tall red-haired boy stood before her. He appeared to be older than her and didn't seem the least bit astonished from the collision.

"Hey! Would you watch where you're going klutz!?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry! I was in a rush I didn't see you! You don't have to be so rude!" she countered.

His glare averted to Poppy, who looked shocked at what was going on, "You got a Pokémon at the lab. What a waste… That's a Pokémon that's too good for a wimp like you."

Lyra's face tightened even further from anger, "Wh-what did you say?"

"Ugh! Don't you get it? Guess I shouldn't be surprised…"

"You think you can talk about me like that!? You don't even know me!"

"Whatever! I too, have a good Pokémon. I'll show you exactly what I mean! I challenge you! Come on!"

Lyra turned to Poppy, "Hey Poppy, looks like this is our first battle."

"Chiko!" Poppy responded, she ran in front of Lyra and struck a fighting stance.

The boy sneered, "This should be entertaining. Go Cyndaquil!" and threw a poke ball out of his jacket pocket.

A Cyndaquil shaped from the Poke ball light, and shot fires out of its back. Lyra couldn't help but notice something familiar about that fire Pokémon.

_"Isn't that the Cyndaquil that Professor Elm had?"_

Her thought was interrupted by his trainer giving him a command, "Cyndaquil! Use tackle!"

Lyra got into the beat, "Poppy! Razor leaf!"

Poppy swung her giant leaf harshly, sending air slicing leaves scattering, distracting Cyndaquil as he leaped side to side trying to dodge them.

Lyra saw an opening, "Now Poppy! Use tackle!"

Poppy dashed and slammed herself into Cyndaquil, sending him airborne and hitting the ground hard.

"Get up and use ember!" he annoyingly commanded.

The quill Pokémon got up and shot spots of fire toward Poppy.

"Poppy watch out!"

Poppy made a striking jump, flipping past all the miniscule flames and landing directly behind Cyndaquil.

"All right! Use tackle again Poppy!"

Again, Poppy charged into Cyndaquil. He shot through the air and crashed into a tree. The fire Pokémon stood and rushed himself into Poppy, knocking her back a few feet.

"Poppy! Use Razor leaf again!"

Poppy leapt up and sent her leaf blades toward Cyndaquil.

"Jump Cyndaquil!" The mystery boy demanded.

Cyndaquil cleared the sharp leaves, Poppy watched him soar.

"Poppy! Tackle now!"

The grass Pokémon dashed and jumped in the air, effectively bashing Cyndaquil out of the air. The fire mouse Pokémon crashed on the ground, with no energy left to go.

Poppy cheerfully jumped into Lyra's arms. Lyra and Poppy had won their first battle with an impressive victory!

"That was awesome Poppy! Great job!" She praised, taking no notice of the glare that the passerby boy was shooting their way.

"Return Cyndaquil… Hmmph… I stole a weak Pokémon… Whatever… I'll catch stronger ones…" he murmured.

He approached Lyra, "Humph! Are you happy you won?"

"Well this was my first battle… So… yes." Lyra mildly replied.

"Tch! You did okay for someone so weak!"

Ignoring that remark, she asked, "…Who are you?"

"I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon trainer! Get out of the way!"

He abruptly shoved Lyra aside with so much force it knocked her hat off her head and went on his way.

Lyra brushed herself off, "Geez…What is the deal with him?" she crouched to pick up her hat, "That Cyndaquil… looked too familiar. I have this terrible feeling in my stomach and I don't think it's just a regular tummy ache."

While dusting her hat off Poppy began poking at Lyra's legs with something rectangular in her mouth, "Chiko, chiko."

"What is it Poppy?" Lyra took the object and observed it.

"Well what do ya know...This is that guy's trainer card; He must have dropped it… Here's his name… Silver?"

Scarcely after she read his name, he was back; he had run up to her and swiped his card out of her fingers.

"Give it back! That's my trainer card! Oh great… you saw my name…"

He slipped away again, noticeably quicker than the first time.

"So Silver is his name… Come on Poppy Professor Elm is waiting for us!"

* * *

Lyra vigilantly entered the lab. She knew Professor Elm had to be in great shock and fear and did not want to startle him further. As she suspected, something didn't seem right… the room was strangely quiet for a place that just got robbed, nothing looked to disturbed.

"Hold it right there!" A loud demanding voice startled Lyra in her tracks. She was approached by a police officer.

"Who might you be?" he questioned.

"What happened here sir?"

"We are investigating the case of a stolen Pokémon here! Let's see… rule number one… Whoever did it will come back to the scene of the crime!"

_"H-huh… What is he insinuating?"_

"… You must… you must be the one who did it!" He whipped handcuffs out of his belt.

Lyra's heart skipped a beat. She can't be arrested for something she didn't do! She has to try to convince her innocence!

"No! I didn't do…I would never-!"

Ethan burst open the door barreling toward the two. His timing could not have been better.

"Wait a minute! She has nothing to do with it!" he objected, "I saw it… earlier I saw a red-haired boy looking into the building."

Lyra's eyes widened, "A red-haired boy! I just battled a red-haired boy on the way back here! He had a Cyndaquil!"

The man in blue turned back to Lyra, "Oh my… That was the kind of Pokémon stolen from here! He must be the one who did it… Did you happen to get his name?"

She remembered that she saw his name from his dropped card, "Yes… It's Silver."

The officer wrote down in his notepad, Kris ran in through the opened door, "Hey how's everything doing?" nobody seemed to notice her.

The officer looked up, "Thanks for helping my investigation! My next objective is to search for this red-haired individual, everyone, thank you for your cooperation." Then he left.

Lyra fell to her knees, "So that was the Cyndaquil… I can't believe that this is happening… that poor Cyndaquil…"

Ethan crouched next to her, "Hey... It'll be okay… I promise… I'm just glad they know you're innocent."

Lyra looked up at Ethan, who had a comforting smile.

"Is anyone paying attention to me? What's going on here?" Kris asked again with more assertiveness.

Ethan sighed, "About that red-haired kid looking into the building… You saw him too right Kris?"

"I did, but barely, he was running down the road when I saw him. I had run outside when I heard Professor Elm yelling, he sounded terrified."

"Well Lyra told us that she just battled a red-haired kid with a Cyndaquil."

Kris's mouth dropped, "Are you serious?"

Lyra sighed heavily, "Yes…I wish I could have done more…"

"Lyra… It's okay." Ethan reassured, "Like I said, everything will work out."

"…Thanks Ethan, I appreciate that a lot."

He helped her to her feet, "No problem. I have to get home now. See you later okay?"

"Bye Ethan."

Kris gave Lyra a smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure things will work out. Just let the police handle it."

Lyra's attention then turned to the frightened professor who just appeared from around the corner, "Hey are you okay professor?"

"Lyra… this is terrible… What am I going to do…? That was a valuable Pokémon!"

"I'm sorry that this happened Professor… again I wish I could have stopped him."

The kind Professor comforted her, "Don't blame yourself Lyra; you did the best you could do…" His mood suddenly changed from disheartened to positively curious, "Oh! Right! What was Mr. Pokémon's big discovery?"

Lyra suddenly remembered herself, she unzipped her bag and handed him the egg.

"Huh? This is an… Egg, isn't it? This Egg may be something I've never seen...still it's just an Egg. Mr. Pokémon is always fascinated by Eggs. Well, since he gave it to us, we might as well find out what secret it holds. I'll keep it for a while to find out about the Egg."

Kris herself was fascinated with the egg, "Whoa, I've never seen a Pokémon egg in person before."

"Guess what else? Professor Oak was there. He gave me a Pokédex!" Lyra added, almost bragging.

Kris jumped back so far she almost tumbled over a pile of books, "You're kidding! THE Professor Oak!?"

"Mm-hmmm." Lyra playfully nodded, whipping out the Pokédex.

Kris slapped her hands onto her head, "Holy geez! Lyra! That's the coolest thing in the world!"

Professor Elm was just as astounded, "What? Is that true? Th-that's incredible! Well, that's not too surprising; he is superb at seeing the potential of people as Trainers."

Although the Professor says there was nothing to be surprised about, Lyra sure was. Potential? In her?

"Wow, Lyra. I knew you were a little different." Elm continued, "Things are going to be fun! Poppy seems to really like you, so why don't you… how does it sound to take the Pokémon Gym challenge?"

"The gym challenge?" She questioned.

Kris showed off her knowledge of the challenge, "There are gyms scattered all over Johto, if you managed to defeat all of the gym leaders, you'll qualify for the Pokémon League."

Kris herself had a history as a Pokémon trainer, so this was nothing new to her.

"You might just beat the champion!" Elm added.

Lyra remembered, "Oh I remember now! That's the same thing my father did once! Do… do I have to potential to follow my father's footsteps?

Professor Elm nodded, "Becoming the Champion is easier said than done, but you can certainly challenge Violet City's Gym. But who knows? You may have what it takes to become the champion."

Kris added, "Professor Elm have you forgotten? This is the daughter of one of the greatest Pokémon trainers of all time!" she put her arm around her cousin.

"Yeah, that's right!" Lyra confirmed.

Professor Elm chuckled, "Yes of course, I almost forgot about that. Nonetheless, challenging the Gyms scattered around will be a vigorous journey. It will be a long road. Your father did not turn into a legend overnight. Before you leave, make sure that you talk to your mom."

"Count me in!" Lyra cheered.

"Chikori!" Poppy cheered right beside her, then the two high-tailed it for the door.

"I'll call you when I learn something about this egg!" Professor Elm called to her as she ran out.

Lyra skipped to her house joyful as could be, she couldn't wait to tell the good news.


	3. Chapter 3: Setting the Stage!

Lyra didn't need to say a word; her mom could read her like a book. The brand new Pokedex, the look of anticipation on both her daughter's and Poppy's face, and her longtime yearn for adventure.

"So you're going on a journey."

Lyra nodded in approval, "I'm going away on a journey. I'm going to travel all over the Johto region and collect every gym badge and try to beat the Pokémon league. Yes, I'm going to see a lot Pokémon in the process. But I won't be gone forever; I'll come back sometimes too!"

"Well I'll always be rooting for you baby!" Mom placed her hand on Lyra's shoulder, "Be careful out there Lyra and remember, your Pokémon are your friends. If you work together as a team you can accomplish anything!"

Lyra could hardly contain her excitement. Until this day she hardly ever ventured out of her own town. She contemplated on where her journey would take her, making her even more excited.

"I will mom. I will always do my best! Even if I encounter hard times!"

Mom smiled, "That's the spirit! Wait a minute, before you go..." She hurried upstairs, after a minute she came back down with something.

"Here, take this for good luck." She put something around her neck. Lyra looked to see what her mother gave her, it was a sterling silver white sapphire key necklace.

"It was your father's Lyra." She noted, "His favorite saying was, 'Focused, hard work is the real key to success. Keep your eyes on the goal, and just keep taking the next step toward completing it. If you aren't sure which way to do something, do it both ways and see which works better.'"

Lyra stared at the key, "The key to success huh? Thanks mom!" she embraced her mother.

"Now go on honey, and remember, I've always got your back!"

"Bye-bye mom!"

Lyra took off out the door, it was official! She had begun her adventure in the world of Pokémon! The day she'd been waiting on for the longest time… it's finally here!

"Lyra!" Kris came running from her house.

"Kris! Are you coming along with me?"

Walking alongside her she replied, "I was just about to ask you if I could, I got my Pokémon from my house!"

Kris had gotten her team, which consisted of a Feraligatr, a Wigglytuff, a Ledian, and a Misdreavus.

"Of course! It would help me out a lot. After all you have more experience with Pokémon than I do. I would like some guidance."

"I'll be more than happy to! Professor Elm told me that you may have what it takes to become the champion! Besides this'll be SO much fun traveling together!"

"You think I could do it Kris?"

"It is very possible, but I can't say it'll be easy. This could help me out too. I inspire to become a big star one day you know!"

"Well, this'll be amusing, the Champ in the Making and the Idol in Training. What a pair we'll be." Lyra remarked.

The two laughed as they exited New Bark Town.

* * *

_"You sure this is a good idea?" _

_"Of course it is we just have to wait for the right time."_

_"When is that?"_

_"We have to bring our members together."_

_"And the plan is?"_

_"I can't tell you all of the details now, but it's guaranteed to bring our boss back!"_

_"Since disbanding Team Rocket three years ago, he's been in training."_

_"Correct, but when this works, he'll be back to assume command again."_

_"Aren't you worried that kid will come around? You know the one I'm talking about." _

_"You mean his son?"_

_"Not him, the boy with the Pikachu. I heard he's beat the champion, so he has to be a lot stronger."_

_"Nothing to worry about, that kid hasn't been seen for years."_

_"Some say he came here to Johto to train…"_

_"Nonsense! Like I said he hasn't been seen for years now! Whoever said he came to Johto must be mistaken. For now we need to be on the lookout for that redhead!"_

_"I heard he's got it out for Team Rocket…"_

_"We'll be ready for him. Just wait… We, Team Rocket, will have our revenge! And then our magnificent boss, the great Giovanni will finally return!"_

* * *

Lyra and Kris made their way out past Cherrygrove City, this time taking the path that would lead to Violet City.

"So Lyra, you're aspire to be just like your father huh?"

"You bet! Before he died, I told him that I was going to be a great trainer just like him one day! As soon as I got my first Pokémon! Say Kris, Don't you have someone you look up too?"

"Absolutely! He's a pretty well-known Pokémon trainer, his name is Red."

Lyra was curious, "Red? Is that who I think it is?"

"You bet! He's the League Champion from Pallet Town in Kanto. He also disbanded that criminal organization three years ago, um… what was that group called again?"

"Don't you want to be an idol Kris? Red is a Pokémon trainer."

"I do, but I still admire him. Especially at how famous he's become! Not to mention he's cute!"

Lyra sheepishly laughed, "I see…"

When the Violet City gate came into view, Kris skipped a little bit ahead.

Kris gave a brief dance followed by a bow, "And voila! Violet City is on the horizon!"

"Lyra! Kris!"

The girls looked back down the path upon hearing the familiar voice, "I knew that was you!" Ethan came running to catch up with them.

"Ethan! How did you get here so quick?" Lyra wondered cheerfully.

"I'm the one who should be asking that question, how did you get past me?"

Lyra smirked, "I'm just on my way to challenge the Violet city gym."

Ethan chuckled, "Well good luck with that one, the gym leader there is Falkner. He specializes in flying types. Grass type Pokémon are weak against flying types."

"Come on now Ethan. Have a little confidence in your girlfriend! " Kris winked.

"Wha-!? Kris! We're just friends!" Ethan protested.

"Yeah, that's right!" Lyra agreed, "Didn't we talk about this earlier?"

Kris laughed out loud, "Hahaha! Whatever you two are, I'm sure she'll be fine! Won't you Lyra?"

Lyra knew that Chikorita may not fare to well against Falkner's birds, "He does have a point Kris."

"I know that Lyra. But you know, if you're feeling unsure of yourself maybe we should get some training done first before you challenge the gym."

"How about training at Sprout Tower?"

"Sprout Tower?" Lyra and Kris said at the same time.

"Yeah, there's a tall tower north of Violet city. It's called Sprout Tower, a lot of the local trainers go there to train. You should give that a try."

Lyra nodded, "Hm! Thanks for the info Ethan! All right Kris let's check this place out!"

"Wait Lyra!" Ethan called before she could take off.

"Yes? What is it?"

After he dug around in his bag, he pulled out a Poke ball, "Here."

Lyra looked at the Poke ball curiously, "What's this?"

"Because your Chikorita might not stand a chance against Falkner, I thought I'd give you a Pokémon that my grandparents gave me. It's a Mareep."

Ethan's grandparents run the day-care, every now and then they'll get a spare Pokémon to hand out. Typically when two Pokémon mate and the trainer doesn't want the egg.

"A Mareep huh?" Lyra took out her Pokedex where an electronic voice reads to her,_"Mareep, the Wool Pokémon. If static electricity builds in its body, its fleece doubles in volume. Touching it will shock you."_

Ethan gave a shrug, "Good luck! Okay then Lyra. I won't let you pass me again! Let's go Marill!"

Marill hopped behind him and they took off running past the girls into Violet City.

Kris snickered, "Oh sweet simple Lyra, he's so got a crush on you."

Lyra shot her cousin a sarcastic smile, "You have such a one track mind Kris, we've been friends since we were small it's only natural he'd want to help me out."

Kris held her hands up, "I get it Lyra, I'm only teasing. Now let's hurry on."

* * *

_She had gotten here from Kanto by magnet train, she wasn't at all familiar with Johto but she didn't let herself think about that. All she cared about was why she came here._

_ "Where are you…? I'm so worried… Please be okay wherever you are…" were the thoughts of a brown-eyed girl with a long blonde ponytail._

_Several people warned her not to go for safety concerns, but she's too anxious to listen to reason. To her, they were nothing more than just rumors._

_"I will not just sit down on this." She contemplated, "I don't care what I have to go through! As long as I can see him again… And know if he's okay… If you're out there… Don't worry… I'll find you. I don't care how long it takes."_

_The young woman headed south, out of the city, down the trail, and into the darkness of Ilex Forest…_


	4. Chapter 4: Sprout Tower

The girls entered Violet City and headed north for the Sprout Tower. Off in the distance the head of a building stood out among the green trees.

"Look over there Lyra! That looks like the tower!"

"Whoa, it must be really tall if we can see it from over here."

The tower was made entirely out of wood and appeared to be three stories tall. Surrounding the tower is a beautiful lake flickering in the sunlight, hosting several architectural bridges making its way across the water.

"It's very beautiful." Kris observed.

Lyra added, "It has sort of an artistic feel to it doesn't it?"

The girls crossed the bridges and entered the wooden building, The first thing that caught their sight was the swaying pillar in the middle of the room. Lyra looked above, noticing the pillar continuing on to the next floor.

"Lyra…" Kris began.

"I know Kris, I can see it moving too."

Poppy jogged toward the moving pillar, keeping her eyes fixated on it while standing very still. Eventually she began to hop in circles around the pillar, humming a small tune.

Both girls got comical relief out of that, "Silly Poppy!" Lyra giggled.

"She's so cute…" Kris mentioned before her attention went to something else, "Hm? Hey Lyra check it out."

Their attention quickly shifted to a small group of people, listening to a person standing at the front of the crowd, "It is said that the main swaying pillar was, in fact, once a 100-foot-tall Bellsprout."

The crowd ooed in fascination. Lyra and Kris came closer to the crowd to listen better.

"The pillar sways because of the training on the upper floors." The guide continued, "It acts as a support and is able to protect the tower from sudden earthquakes."

Lyra's attention adjusted away from the speech and to the stairs leading upstairs, "I wonder what's up there…"

Kris was also unsatisfied from just listening, "I don't know about you Lyra but I'm interested in watching the battles upstairs."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Kris? I mean what if we get in trouble? That sign near the stairs is telling visitors to stay on the ground floor."

"Don't worry Lyra, come on what's the harm? We're not just visitors, we're Pokémon trainers and we have a right to train here too."

Lyra hesitated, "I suppose… After all it would be pointless to stay down here I guess."

The duo snuck their way up to the second floor, silently making their way past battling sages. Lyra mentally noted that most of them owned Bellsprouts, and some having Hoothoots as well. As they carefully made their way up the stairs to the top floor, they could hear the sounds of an intense battle finishing.

Quickly and quietly Lyra and Kris made it to the top of the stairs where they heard the voice of an elderly man, "Well done young man."

The girls peered around the tilting pillar, Kris was the first to notice who the voice was addressing, "See Lyra? Someone else had the same idea we did."

Lyra took a look for herself and recognized that person all too well, _"Oh no it's that guy… Silver! What's he doing here?"_

The mystical man spoke, "You showed us what you've got and it's indeed good... However, you should care more about your Pokémon. The way you treat your Pokémon can be too harsh... Remember, Pokémon are not tools of war..."

Silver returned his Pokémon and rolled his eyes at the wise man's words. He deterred his sharp gaze in the direction of the girls, Lyra rapidly ducked back behind the pillar.

"Lyra what's wrong?" Kris inquired.

"It's him…"

No sooner after she said that Silver appeared in front of them like Slenderman confronting his victim.

He practically burned holes through Lyra with his frightening stare, "You bet it's me, you got a problem with that?"

"N-no… but what that man said… he is right."

"…Humph! He claims to be the Elder but he's weak. It stands to reason. I'd never lose to fools who babble about being 'nice' to Pokémon. I only care about strong Pokémon that can win every time. All the others, I could care less."

Kris grew angry, "What are you talking about? That is so selfish!"

"You lost to me." Lyra said quietly enough for him to hear but not Kris.

He pointed his finger at Lyra, "That was just a fluke… Don't get all high and mighty because you beat me one time."

He backed her against the wall, "All I gotta say to you is you better watch your back… I will get you for that." He glared at her for a few seconds before leaving, she assumed this was to get his point across.

"What is his deal?" Kris complained, "And what was he talking about? What fluke?"

Lyra began to explain, "Well you see… That guy was the-"

Neither Lyra nor Kris noticed the elder had approached them, "Greetings to you both." He succeeded in startling both girls. They swiftly turned in his direction.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Lyra spoke first.

"Sorry for showing up here unannounced. We were just curious."

"No need for apologies, it's good of you to come here! Sprout Tower is a place of training. People and Pokémon test their bonds to build a bright future together."

Kris sighed in relief, "I've proved my point again. It's okay to come up here."

"Since you are here, allow me to check the ties between you and your Pokémon!"

"Sweet! Ethan was right! This is a great way to get warmed up for the gym!" Lyra declared, "Not to mention I can check out this new Pokémon he gave me."

At the top of Sprout Tower, another battle was about to take place. Lyra took out her newly received Mareep, ready to go!

"All right Mareep! Let's go!" Lyra sent the electric sheep Pokémon out.

"Bellsprout! Go!" The elder sent out a tiny sprout Pokémon.

_"uh oh…"_ Kris's mind plagued, _"An electric type won't do too much damage to a grass type. I wonder what's she's thinking?"_

"Bellsprout use vine whip!" The elder commanded.

Lyra directed in response, "Mareep! Use thundershock!"

Bellsprout grew vines and lead them toward the small sheep Pokémon; Mareep answered the vines with a dose of electricity. The electric traveled up the vines giving Bellsprout quite the shock.

The plant Pokémon flinched uncomfortably, it became recognized by everyone that Bellsprout had become paralyzed, allowing an opening for Lyra and Mareep.

"Okay use tackle now Mareep!"

Mareep charged into Bellsprout, sending the grass Pokémon flying into a nearby statue, it had no energy to continue. The Elder was amazed by Lyra's skill.

"Very good trainer, your battle skills are quite impressive. But it's not over yet! Hoothoot, go!"

A dark owl Pokémon emerged from the Poke ball.

"Hoothoot use peck!"

The owl Pokémon's beak glowed and he soared for Mareep.

"Mareep use thundershock!"

Static surrounded Nora and she fired that electric shock, a direct hit into Hoothoot. That was all it took for the owl Pokémon to lose its entire HP.

"All right Mareep you did it!" Lyra cheered.

Kris began applauding on the side, "Way to pull of your first win Lyra!"

The elder returned his Pokémon, _"Hm… something about this girl."_

"Looks like you've inherited your father's skills Lyra!" Kris complimented.

The elder approached them both, "Hmm...The way you battle is quite elegant. This may seem a bit sudden, but you should be able to stand up to Falkner."

"Yeah you'll totally blow him away!" Kris beamed, "Well you'll have to heal your Pokémon first of course! But we can give the gym a shot. Come on let's go!"

Both girls began to traverse back down the tower.

"But first…" Lyra began, "I would like to give a nickname to my Mareep. I have a nickname for my Chikorita after all."

"That's a good idea! So what are you going to name her?"

She thought for a bit, "Hm… I think I'll name her Nora. Because Nora means 'light'."

"Nora huh? Yeah, that'll work."


	5. Chapter 5: High Flyin'

_Two men dressed in overcoats and hats giving them a mysterious vibe coolly took a stroll in the streets of Goldenrod City. _

_"So partner, what are we here for again?"_

_"We need to think of a plan… something to stir up some trouble…"_

_"Well I don't think we'll get too far if we cause it here… I mean… this is a big city…"_

_"Good thinking, and besides, here is where we're going to make our grand appearance… and we need to catch these people by surprise."_

_"How about the next town down the road?"_

_"You mean Azalea Town? Yeah… let's go there. We'll give those hick town people the surprise of their lives."_

_"Awesome, so what's the plan?"_

_"Okay here's what we'll do… we'll take all of the slowpoke… then…"_

* * *

Right off the bat Lyra and Kris could tell that the gym was quite the unusual one. For one, the place was completely empty! It was set up as if the place was about to be torn down!

"What is going on here?" Lyra wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine Lyra." Kris responded, "Maybe the gym leader isn't here now?"

"… ECHO!..." Lyra's voice resounded through the building.

The automatic doors opened behind them, "Hey there champ to be!" A man wearing sunglasses welcomed them, "I'm no trainer but I can give you some advice! Believe me!"

"Um… you are?" Lyra replied.

"It doesn't matter; just answer me this do you believe? If you believe then a championship dream can come true. Do you believe?"

Lyra had no clue what he was getting to but she answered, "Y-yes I believe!"

"You believe? Then listen, the grass type is weak against the flying type. Keep this in mind."

"I don't mean to interrupt." Kris began, "But how does this gym work?"

"Haha! Just look up!"

The girls slowly turned their heads upward, there it was, a translucent stadium high in the air, an upper level.

"Oookay… Just how are we supposed to get up there?" Lyra asked.

"Just step on the wood panel there!"

The man was pointing at a small wooden tile on the floor, just what is he up to? Lyra stood in the center of the panel just like the man said, he ran over to some small machine out of the way.

"Hold on to your hat!"

Hardly after he said that he pulled the lever, Lyra was unexpectedly shot up in to the air momentarily losing her balance. Once she came to her senses she noticed she was now up at the translucent gym, high in the air.

Lyra looked back up and noticed she was eye to eye with a good-looking young man, "Hello challenger! I'm guessing you're here to battle Falkner!"

Lyra dusted herself off, "Yes, I am."

"Well Falkner, that's me, accepts your challenge! I am the elegant master of flying Pokémon! My father once ran this gym. Now that he is out travelling, I have taken his place!"

"That's great Falkner, this gym… it's so… well… you."

The handsome trainer smirked, "I know, isn't it great?"

"So now that that's settled, my name is…"

"Echo?" Falkner said in a playful tone.

Lyra went a little pink in the face, she remembered what she did, "Um… no it's Lyra, sorry about that."

"It's all right." Falkner chuckled lightly, "Let's get this battle started. I'll show you the power of magnificent bird Pokémon!"

Trainer Lyra vs. Gym Leader Falkner!

Lyra sends out Nora! Falkner sends out Pidgey!

"Pidgey use tackle!"

"Nora use thundershock!"

Nora let fly a zap of electricity, forcing Pidgey to avert its path.

"Okay Nora use tackle now!"

Nora leapt at Pidgey striking it in the backside.

"Pidgey use sand attack go!"

The tiny bird Pokémon sent a pile of sand toward Nora, temporarily blinding her.

"Now Pidgey use tackle again!"

This time Pidgey landed a hit on Nora.

"Nora you can do it! Use thundershock now!"

Nora hopped up and aimed at her airborne target, luckily the tackle had knocked all the sand off of her and she was able to execute a thundershock, landing an overwhelming blow on Pidgey.

Falkner was amazed at Lyra's skill, "Amazing…" he whispered to himself, returning Pidgey.

"Awesome job Nora! I knew you could do it!" Lyra cheered.

"It's not over yet! We can still fly! Now, Pidgeotto go!" A bigger version of Pidgey emerged from the light.

"Nora thundershock again!"

"Pidgeotto gust!"

Pidgeotto avoided the thundershock and vigorously flapped its giant wings, Nora soared further in the air in a whirlwind spiral and came landing with a bang.

"Oh no Nora!"

"Finish it with tackle Pidgeotto!"

Pidgeotto firmed his stance and took a nose dive toward Nora. While Nora strained herself trying to get up, Pidgeotto got closer and closer…

* * *

_A golden-haired girl bolted through the forest like her life depended on it; in fact it may be just that. She was determined to escape her pursuers, luckily her small physique made it easy for her to move through the dense thicket of the forest; giving her an advantage against her much taller attackers._

_Tree hopping, log jumping, branch breaking, and tearing through vines; she eventually lost sight of her chasers. She ran through the entire forest all the way to Azalea Town, once there, she slowed her pace. She walked briskly through the simple town, where people diligently attended to their daily chores. _

_She was out of the town view now, where the Slowpoke Well resided on the outskirts. As she neared the well she noticed that it was quiet… too quiet. There were no birds chirping, no small Pokémon scampering on the ground, it was just silent. The whisper of the wind was the only thing she could hear._

_This may not be unusual, but it gave her a bad feeling in her gut. Trying to shake off the bad feeling she continued walking._

_She was blinded on the spot, upon realizing she had been grabbed; that it was a large hand obscuring her vision; she began this evasive maneuver to escape the grasp only to discover she couldn't move her arms. Another pair of hands had seized her from the front. Adrenaline thrust from her heart, in the midst of all the kicking she managed to let loose a Bloody Mary scream, before her lips were tightly sealed._

* * *

"Nora I believe in you!"

The tiny sheep Pokémon felt a surge of energy rush through her body, barely before Pidgeotto struck her she leapt out of the way. Causing the bird to slam into the ground.

"All right Nora! Now! Use thundershock!"

Nora sent a bolt of electricitly right for the downed bird, litteraly zapping the energy out of it. Having no energy left to battle after that, Lyra was declared the winner!

Lyra cheered with a victory jump! She had won her first gym battle with style!

"You did it Lyra!" Kris applauded from below, "Way to go cousin haha!"

The sunglasses man was pleased, "Not bad! Not bad at all!"

Falkner returned his Pokémon, then fell to his knees, "...For pity's sake! My dad's cherished bird Pokémon..."

Lyra approached Falkner worryingly, "These are your dad's Pokemon…?"

He stood, "Don't worry about it. They just need rest, a defeat is a defeat. I will bow out gracefully. Take this official Pokémon League Badge. This one is the Zephyr Badge."

"Thank you Falkner, and thank you too Nora." Lyra smiled.

"Mareep!" Nora baaed happily.

"There are Pokémon Gyms in cities and towns ahead. You should test your skills at these Gyms."

"Where should I go next?"

"Your next challenge will be in Azalea Town. But I warn you now, it's only going to get harder from here. This is all I can do for you for now. Meanwhile, I'm going to train harder to become the greatest Bird Keeper of all!"

"That sounds like a great goal Falkner. Keep it up!" Lyra encouraged.

"Thanks Lyra! I will!" He took her hand and shook it firmly, "Good luck to you too!"

On the ground floor, Kris waited until her cousin rode the wood panel back down to the ground. When she did, Kris tried to tilt her head back forward.

"OUUUCH!" she cried loudly.

A startled Lyra jumped, "Kris! What's wrong!?"

"I was watching from down below! Ow… I should have laid on the ground or something, keeping your head in that position gives you a real bad crick in your neck! Ow!"

Kris strained her neck back to normal, tipping her head side to side making all these popping and cracking noises, "Whew! Okay I feel better now! That was a great battle Lyra!"

The man in sunglasses also complimented, "Nice battle! Keep it up, and you'll be the champ in no time at all!"

"You really think so?" Lyra felt a spark of hope.

"Absolutely, I can't guarantee you it will be an easy thing to do. But you definitely have potential."

Kris declared, "So let's give it our all! Both of us!" The cousin's exchanged a high-five.


	6. Chapter 6: Cause for Concern

After waving a last goodbye to Falkner above, the girls stepped outside to the mid-morning sun. Lyra's Pokegear began to ring.

It was Professor Elm, "Hello Lyra?"

"Yes? What's up?"

"We've discovered something! I can't really give you the details but we want you to carry that egg! My assistant is at the Poke Mart in Violet City. Could you go meet him and pick up that egg?"

"Sure thing Professor! I'll be right over there in a jiffy!" Then hung up.

"What was that?" Kris asked.

"It was Professor Elm; he wants us to carry that egg that Mr. Pokémon had me carry back to the lab."

"I see, so what are we going to do?"

"His assistant is at the Poke mart here; we should go there and get it from him."

"You mean that one?" Kris pointed behind Lyra.

How convenient, the Poke mart was just a few quick steps away.

Lyra and Kris walked through the automatic door of the Mart. Shelves of merchandise and shoppers were bustled within. They immediately recognized Professor Elm's assistant sitting at the glass table near the entrance.

He greeted the girls when they approached him, "Long time no see, Lyra and Kris. I've been waiting for you two."

"Professor Elm called us…" Lyra began to explain.

"This is from Professor Elm." He interrupted, handing the cute egg to her.

"After you left…" he continued, "Professor Elm received a phone call. I have no idea who it was or what they were talking about, but after a while, Professor Elm suddenly cried, 'I can't think of anyone more suited for that than Lyra!' Then he insisted that I hand this egg to you."

"So that's what this is about." Lyra mentioned.

"Yup, it seems that a Pokémon will hatch from it only when you keep it in your party of Pokémon."

Kris was also intrigued, "That's a little odd."

"One of the many mysteries of the Pokémon world as they always say, see you!" he walked out the exit.

"Well this'll be fun Lyra!" Kris enthused, "We get to carry a Pokémon egg around!"

"It sure will! Come on let's go outside!"

* * *

A lone beautiful Kimono girl admired the sights of Violet City, gracefully walking down the pavement; when she saw something that she just couldn't take her eyes off of. It was two adolescent girls, one had brown hair and the other had aqua blue hair, matching the mid-morning summer sky.

Another thing that intrigued her was the egg that the chestnut-haired girl was cuddling softly; something seemed so familiar about that egg… she paced closer to the girls to get a better look. Once in conversation distance, she recognized that egg.

* * *

"Me oh my…" the soft words of a kimono girl addressed Lyra and Kris, catching the attention of both girls, "That egg… it must be!"

Lyra explained to her how she got the egg, "Mr. Pokémon had it, he wanted Professor Elm to examine it, then Professor Elm wanted me to carry it around."

She nodded, "I see… So it was handed from Mr. Pokémon to Professor Elm, then from Professor Elm to you."

"That's right."

The Kimono girl studied Lyra for a bit, "Now I get it… That egg is truly an important egg. Please do take good care of it for me. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes of course, I understand."

The kimono girl spun elegantly, "I'm counting on you." She said before walking away.

Lyra and Kris swapped confused looks.

"Who was that?" Kris asked.

"I don't know…" Lyra decided to shrug it off, "Shall we head for Azalea Town?"

Kris nodded and the girls went on their way.

* * *

_Little by little her vision returned… that wasn't all, she was lightheaded… when she finally came to she was in a dark place. The only light she could make out was a far distance from where she was at, shining from above. She could just barely make out a ladder going into the light._

_"Wh-where am I…?_

_She tried to get to her feet, but her legs were completely numb. She also realized her hands were tied behind her. Gradually she recollected what had happened before this. She was attacked by at least two people and when she screamed; they knocked her out. She knew she had to get out of here._

_"Oh look who's finally awake." A man's voice came from the darkness._

_"Wh-who are you…?" She demanded into the darkness._

_The man chuckled sinisterly, "… I am Proton, one of the four executives of Team Rocket."_

_Her head began to spin and her heart pumped violently, "No way! T-Team Rocket!?"_

_"Now I know this is entirely unexpected. I know what you're thinking little girl, 'What is going on? Team Rocket broke up three years ago!' guess what we're back."_

_She was speechless, thoughts frantically ran through her mind._

_"Now you can have fun watching us stir up trouble!" Another man's voice entered._

_Proton clocked the Rocket grunt on his head, "What are you doing standing around? You're supposed to be up there making sure no one gets in!"_

_"Right boss!" He took off to the surface._

_"Don't worry, as long as you keep being a good girl. We'll be as nice to you as we possibly can be… maybe… hehehe."_

_"Oh no…Team Rocket has returned! Oh please… someone… help me…"_

* * *

Lyra and Kris walked along the dirt road, as they headed further south the route opened up. At the bottom of the ledge was a small cove of ocean where fishermen fished from a pier.

"So Lyra who was that guy in Sprout Tower?" Kris was concerned, "That red-haired kid."

In response Lyra sighed, "That was the thief that stole Cyndaquill."

"Huh?"

"When I was running from Mr. Pokémon's house back to New Bark after Professor Elm had called me. I crashed into him outside of Cherrygrove City. He challenged me to a battle from some reason... I don't know why. He called me a wimp but I proved him wrong."

Kris started seeing crimson in an instant, "What? Okay that's it, the next time I see that kid he is going to get an earful. Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it."

"Well I beat him in battle." Lyra mentioned, "So I don't think he's going to come around anymore."

"He better not."

The girls continued down the path until they reached a cave opening. Lyra looked at her digital map on her Poke gear.

"This is Union Cave; if we go through here we'll get to Azalea Town."

"All right then!" Kris exclaimed, "On to Azalea Town!"

"Hey girls." Lyra and Kris noticed a man addressing them, "What's up?" Kris answered.

"Come here girls."

The cousins looked at each other doubtfully, after hesitating they went to him but they did not get within arm's reach of him.

"What is it?" Lyra asked him.

"How would you like to have this tasty nutritious Slowpoke tail?"

"What?" Kris blurt out.

"It's quite a delicacy, for you two right now, only 1,000,000!"

Lyra and Kris were surprised, who did this guy think they were; millionaires? Not to mention inhumane on the part of the poor slowpoke!

"No thank you." Kris declined, "We have to get going now."

He started to pressure the girls, "Are you sure? Trust me you'll want this!"

"Trust you? We don't even know you, leave us alone!" Kris demanded.

The girls turned to leave but the man persisted, "Wait a minute what's the hurry? Come on now what's the matter?"

"Will you leave us alone please?" Lyra protested, "We're not interested!"

"Buy this slowpoke tail and I will!"

Kris then suggested, "How about if you sell two of them to us?"

Lyra was surprised, "Kris what are you saying?"

"Shh… follow my lead…"

The man was skeptical, "Two? But I only have one…"

"Well you can get another one! There's a slowpoke over there!" Kris pointed.

"What!? Where?"

"Right over there go get it!"

As soon as the man got completely diverted the girls took off into the cave. He turned around upon not seeing a Slowpoke but the girls were gone.

"Grr…" he growled, he took a small radio out of his pocket and began talking into it.

"Hey Proton… it's me…"

His slightly static voice replied from the speaker, "Hey how's business? Did you sell that Slowpoke tail yet?"

"I almost did to two young girls… but they bolted… they're going through Union cave… heading into Azalea… I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about them."

Proton groaned in frustration, "What are you talking about? It's a simple task! Ugh… whatever… describe the girls to me."

"A brunette and a bluenette, they have a similar hairstyle. You'll know if you see them."

"I'll be on the lookout, later."

* * *

Lyra and Kris reached the other end of the cave in no time at all; both had stopped at the exit catching their breath.

"Okay now I know something is definitely wrong" Kris cautioned.

"What do you mean Kris?"

"Selling Slowpoke tails is illegal."

Lyra was shocked, "Are you serious? That guy…"

"Yes, he's a criminal. Something's going down I know. Let's keep moving in case he decides to chase us."

Lyra and Kris exited Union Cave through a small opening; there they found a small clearing with a sign, telling travelers west to Azalea Town. After jumping the ledge, the girls followed the signs directions heading for Azalea.

When they rounded a corner they were faced with an alarming scene; a suspicious man in black yelling at a small audience.

"We're Team Rocket! Why are you all here for!? This isn't a scene! Move along!"

Kris whispered to Lyra, "It's Team Rocket! That's the group that Red had disbanded!"

"What are they doing here!?"

Someone spoke from the crowd, "How can that be? You guys broke up a while ago!"

The man in black scoffed, "What are you talking about? We have not broken up! … Actually… yes we did once but we have come back to pursue Giovanni's ambition! Now shut up and get going!"

Nobody did, why would they? It was just one man. At the same time no one seemed inclined to do anything.

Witnessing this hostility made the girls even more wary, slipping into the crowd.

"I can't believe it…" Kris was dumbfounded.

"Kris, what do you think Team Rocket would be up to here? This isn't a very big place after all…"

From the back of the crowd someone began to shove their way through the crowd, "Out of the way!." It was an older man, once he got to the front he went straight for the Rocket grunt.

The audience began to randomly chatter,

"It's Kurt!"

"What is he doing?"

"He'll take care of things."

The man named Kurt shouted, "You! You and your goons better give all of the slowpoke back or else I'll give you a lesson in pain!"

The Rocket grunt didn't take him seriously, he laughed, "You're just an old man! What are you going to do?"

"This!" He responded before tackling the thug straight into the well like a football player! Seconds later a loud thud was heard, everyone gasped.

Again, dialogue began to fly within the audience,

"Oh no Kurt!"

"What happened?"

Lyra was feeling the same way everyone else was, "Oh my gosh that sounded painful! Is he all right down there?"

"I don't know Lyra." Kris shook her head, "But somebody needs to go check on him."

"Hey you two!" A young man suddenly pointed to the girls, "Are you two Pokémon trainers?"

"Um, Yes we are." Lyra answered.

"You girls look pretty tough, do you think you can go down there and help him out?"

Kris looked at Lyra, "We should do it Lyra, I think we're the only ones who can."

She hesitated, then nodded, "Okay then, let's go!"

The well was surrounded by a sloping ramp that circled around the well, slowly descending in an indented section of ground. The entrance was a simple, circular brick well. The girls took off after Kurt, with no idea of what's ahead. They take the plunge…


	7. Chapter 7: Team Rocket!

The girls carefully made their way down the slopes and descended the ladder all the way to the bottom; there they found Kurt waiting near a puddle of water.

"What are you two doing down here?"

"Kurt what happened?" Lyra asked.

The man sighed, "I slammed down hard on my back so now I can't move… Rats! If I were fit, my Pokémon would've punished them… But it can't be helped. You girls, show them how gutsy you are in my place!"

Kris was all fired up, "All right! Come on Lyra let's go kick some butt!"

The girls went through a small passage revealing a large cave deep inside the well. Dripping sounds of falling drops of water could be easily heard.

"Kris are we even going the right way?" Lyra questioned, "I can hardly see a thing!"

"It's just a well Lyra, it's not like we're in some maze cave." Kris argued.

"We can just as easily get lost." Lyra took out her Poke ball, "Nora go!"

The tiny sheep Pokémon lit the area up with her glimmering tail. Kris gave a short nod, "Huh! Well that's better. Let's keep going!"

Lyra and Kris carefully made their way deeper into the well splashing through small puddles. Over the hollow wind and dripping water they heard a voice, "Please help!"

Lyra turned to Kris, "Kris did you hear that!?"

"It must be that girl they took away come on!"

With the same determination that possessed Lyra when Professor Elm frantically called her after Cyndaquil had gotten stolen by Silver. The girls hurried through wherever they could maintain a stable footing.

When they finally reached a small area with stable footing they came upon the shock of their life. Both cousins gasped at the scene. In various edges of the room were slowpokes with missing tails, crying out mournfully, in the center a blonde girl with a long ponytail appeared terrified. Her eyes widened upon noticing Lyra and Kris.

"Please can you help me? I can't move my hands!" The girl pleaded.

Lyra and Kris came to her side, as Kris began untying the wire around her wrists Lyra questioned, "How did you get like this?"

"I'll explain later…" The girl said in a hushed voice, "Team Rocket is back! I don't know what they're up to but-"

A voice startled them from behind, "Well now, what do we have here?" An intimidating man appeared out of the shadows, followed by two grunts.

"It looks like a couple of would-be rescuers boss." One of them snarked.

Lyra was astonished, "What the-? Who are you?"

The creepy man laughed, "I am often labeled as the scariest and cruelest guy in Team Rocket… I'm Proton, a Team Rocket executive! If you interrupt our work, don't expect any mercy!"

"This is work to you?" Lyra scoffed, "Cutting off the tails of innocent slowpoke and kidnapping a girl?"

"What's it to you? This girl has an outstanding healing power! She would make a great recruit! I strongly urge you not to interfere with our business!"

"What if we do?" Kris added.

"Then we'll have to take you down!" he yanked a Poke ball from his belt, "Go Koffing!" He sent out a smoggy Pokémon, "Come on guys join in!" He directed to his grunts.

They sent out their Pokémon as ordered.

"Rattata go!"

"Zubat go!"

Lyra responded in kind, "Poppy! Nora! Let's go!"

"Chiko! Chiko!" Poppy barked.

"Feraligatr! I chose you!" Kris jumped in the action, "No way I'll be a bystander to this!"

Lyra made the first move, "Nora use thundershock!"

Nora hurled a jolt of electricity, enveloping Koffing in static. Koffing froze from paralysis, surprising Proton and giving Kris an opportunity, "Feraligatr hydro pump!"

The giant jawed Pokémon unleashed a massive flow of water, nailing Koffing and forcing it to the wall.

"Are you serious? Did you come here thinking you could mess with our plans?" Proton fumed.

"We're just doing what's right!" Lyra stated, "I'm a good person and I'm telling you this is not right! Now Poppy use Razor leaf!"

Swinging her giant leaf, Poppy bombarded Zubat and Rattata with cutting leaves. The grass attack was enough to take out Rattata, but it wasn't enough to take out a dual type poison flying Pokémon.

"Zubat, leech life now!" the Rocket grunt ordered, the bug type was damaging to Poppy.

Now it was Kris's turn, "Feraligatr use bite on Zubat!"

Feraligatr leapt at Zubat, seizing the bat Pokémon with razor sharp teeth then throwing it aside.

Koffing regained some strength, Proton gave it a command, "Koffing use tackle!"

Koffing began hovering at a threatening pace toward Poppy; while it was distracted Lyra took an opportunity.

"Nora use tackle!"

Nora slammed into Koffing with all her strength, rendering it unable to battle. The dream team stood victorious! Both girls exchanged a high-five.

"All right!" Lyra cheered.

Kris bragged, "That's how you do it!"

Their Pokemon celebrated along with them, Poppy and Nora exchanged their style of a high-five before going to hug Feraligatr.

Proton returned his Pokémon, stunned and angered that he was shown up by two young girls.

"No way! How!?" Proton scowled. "Grr… For some kids to be this good… I didn't see it coming."

"Sir…" A Rocket grunt whispered, "Aren't these the two young girls that refused the Slowpoke tail at the Union Cave?"

Proton gave a another look at the girls, they were in fact the ones described. Two girls, a brunette and a bluenette, with a similar hairstyles, Proton had completely forgotten about it until now.

"What should we do now sir?"

Proton exhaled annoyingly, "Just let it go for today… I doubt they'll be back anyway."

"Give it up and leave Proton." Lyra disputed as Kris finished untying the girl, "What are you guys doing here anyway? I thought Team Rocket had broken up!"

"Humph… Team Rocket was indeed broken up three years ago. But we continued our activities. A small obstacle like you won't be much of a problem for our mission."

All three of the girls thought the same thing, _"Mission? That doesn't sound good."_

Proton grinned evilly, "I advise you to be very afraid of what is to come! All right team! Let's move out! "

Team Rocket vanished from the well, leaving behind the mess they created. After watching them go the girls turned their attention to the golden-haired girl they rescued.

"Are you okay?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. They ambushed me in the forest, I managed to get away but they caught me again nearby and brought me here."

"Yikes, that's crazy." Kris replied.

"Thank you so much girls!" Kurt appeared behind them, "Now the town's slowpoke are saved! My back is feeling much better now. This isn't a good place to talk. Let's get out of here."

Finally, the word was spread around town that the slowpoke were freed and Team Rocket was gone, the villagers all gathered to help carry the slowpoke from the well.

Kurt also had a chance to thank them properly, "I cannot thank you girls enough for saving the Slowpoke, if there's anything we can do please let us know." He turned his attention to the blonde girl, "I'm glad to see you're okay."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks for saving me, that was a close call."

Kurt gave a brief bow before walking away back to his house, once he was out of sight Lyra and Kris turned their attention to the rescued girl.

Kris was the first to speak, "So where are you from?"

"I'm actually from Kanto." The dainty girl spoke softly, "I've never been here before so I'm pretty unfamiliar with this region."

"That is cool!" Lyra expressed, "What is your name?"

"I'm Yellow, Nice to meet you."

"I'm Lyra, this is my cousin."

"My name's Krystal, but everyone calls me Kris."

Yellow smiled, "I see, well again, thank you for saving me. About what Team Rocket said, I do have a healing power. I've tangled with these guys before in Kanto, they're nothing but trouble!"

"You're kidding!" Lyra was surprised, "So what brings you to Johto?"

"Um... I'd rather not say right now." Lyra noticed her blushing, so she decided to let it be. Instead she told about herself and Kris, "We came from New Bark Town. I want to become an amazing Pokémon Trainer!"

Kris put her hand on Lyra's shoulder, "You see, her father was a legend around these parts. Not only did he beat the Pokémon League, he was also the Top Pokeathlete!"

Yellow perked up, "Oh wow that is amazing! What about you Kris?"

"I aspire to be a model and an Idol." She posed to prove her point.

"So how long have you two been traveling?" Yellow asked, prompting Lyra and Kris to laugh awkwardly.

"We just started this morning. I was about to go challenge the gym here." Lyra coolly stated, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Um, I'm not really sure."

Both cousins felt sorry for this girl, she had come to Johto for personal reasons. But she doesn't know the area well. Team Rocket was after her because of a special talent she has. Now that there's confirmation that Team Rocket is on the loose once more, they figured that this girl would be a major target.

"Why don't you come travel with us?" Kris offered.

"If Team Rocket is up to no good again. It would probably be safer to travel in groups." Lyra suggested.

Yellow seemed pleased at this, "I would appreciate that. You see, I'm not a very good fighter..."

"That's that then! Welcome to the team Yellow!" Kris declared.

With a new friend by their side, Lyra and Kris head for the Azalea gym! What will be in store for them? So many adventures await them, in the world of Pokemon!


	8. Chapter 8: Blue Memories, Black Grudges

With the sun sinking below the horizon, the trio decided to turn in for the day and head for the Pokémon Center. With Lyra planning to challenge the gym tomorrow, it was important to get some rest after what happened today.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"So you're heading someplace new…" Yellow spoke to her beloved, "Where would that be?"_

_"I'm going to Mount Silver in the Johto region to train." He responded._

_She grew concerned, "Are you sure?" I heard that place is really dangerous…"_

_"Yellow calm down." The young man chuckled, "This is me remember? I beat the elite four, beat my rival as the champion, and explored the Unknown Dungeon! That place doesn't scare me at all."_

_Despite her deep-rooted anxieties, she smiled and nodded. Her dearly loved returned the smile and embraced her. _

_"I'll come back soon, promise." He assured her._

_Neither side wanted to let go, but after a few moments they parted. She watched his back slowly walk away into the fading daylight, and eventually disappearing on the horizon._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

In their rented room where Lyra and Kris had invited her to stay, Yellow laid on one of the beds, staring at the blades of the ceiling fan as they spun. She was alone for the moment, as the two cousins had gone downstairs to check out the café the Pokémon center provided. She told them to go on ahead, and she would join them as soon as she checked on her Pokémon.

The real reason being, she needed ponder her troubles.

"It's been over two years…" She quietly muttered, "Why haven't you come back?"

Of course, the quiet hum of the fan was the only response she got. The cool air stroked her lightly. Bothered by this silence, she took out a Poke ball.

"Come on out Chuchu!"

Out of the Poke ball came a female Pikachu with a dainty pink flower attached to her ear.

"Pikachu!" The yellow Pokémon mildly barked.

Yellow picked her up and held her close, "You think at the least he would call… or something."

Chuchu knew right away who her trainer was talking about, "Chu…" she sadly squeaked. When Yellow bid bon voyage to her beloved, Chuchu had said bye to her loved one as well. The Pikachu of her trainer's dearly loved.

Deciding she had limited time before one of the cousins would come up to check on her, Yellow got to her feet and headed out of the room. Like she predicted, there stood Lyra at the end of the hallway. Presumably coming up to get her.

Lyra first took notice of Chuchu, "Oh wow! A Pikachu!" she leaned close to the electric mouse, "You can't find Pikachu in Johto so I've never seen one this close before!"

"Pikachu!" Chuchu whined, uncomfortable at this stranger's close observation.

Yellow giggled, "It's okay Chuchu! She's our friend."

The yellow Pokémon was still hesitant, not immediately trusting of this stranger looking at her so oddly. She retreated to her trainer's other shoulder.

"Don't worry." Yellow assured, "She'll get used to you."

"I'm sorry, it's just I've never seen a Pikachu in person before." Lyra explained.

"I understand, let's get something to eat now."

The girls headed downstairs to the café where Kris was waiting.

* * *

When the word of Team Rocket's revival reached Silver's ears, he was more than a little furious. He tore through Union Cave, not paying any attention to passing trainers who wished to challenge him. He heard about their terrible attacks on the Azalea Town Slowpoke, and now he was determined to set them straight.

_"Who would've thought those weaklings would return? I'll wipe them all out! And any weak trainer!"_

Outside the cave he continued to Azalea Town, not caring that the sun was about to set he started investigating. To his surprise, everything was normal. All of the slowpoke were carelessly lounging around, people were finishing up their errands, all was well.

He decided to ask someone, when a local passed him he got his attention, "Hey!"

The man turned around, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Was Team Rocket here?"

The man confirmed the rumors Silver heard, "Yes they were. But they aren't here anymore."

"Where did they go?"

He shrugged, "Kurt and two girls had helped chase them off. I don't know where they ran off to."

Silver was irked that someone had beaten Team Rocket when he wanted to so badly, "Thanks." he told the man and walked away.

An idea came to mind, he decided to find Kurt and ask. Maybe he would know more since he beat them. He wandered through town until he reached a house on a small ledge. With sign reading,

**Kurt's House**  
Apricorn and Nothing Else  
The Stubborn Poké Ball Creator

He knocked on the door, and a loud voice from inside inviting him to come inside. So he did.

There was an old man, with a little girl.

"Welcome! Would you like me to turn an apricorn into a Poke ball?" Kurt asked.

"No. I need to ask a question. Was Team Rocket here? If so, where did they run off to?"

Kurt, being a very honorable man, mentioned, "It actually wasn't me who chased them off." He chuckled, "I know the townsfolk are giving me credit but-"

"Who did then?" Silver interrupted.

"It was two girls, their names were Lyra and Kris."

Silver blinked, "Is that so?" He said with his teeth almost grit. As if he wasn't irritated before, now even more so upon learning the "hero" of the town was his rival! Darn it! HE was the one who was supposed to chase off Team Rocket! Not her!

"By now I'm not surprised." Kurt continued, "I did some research upon noticing that Lyra did look a bit familiar. She's the daughter of one of Johto's Legendary Trainers!"

Silver, who was starting to leave, turned around, "Huh... Really." was his careless reply.

"Yes, isn't that neat? She must be trying to be like him. She was wearing his necklace too. If she really is looking to be like her father it-."

Kurt was interrupted again, except this time by the slamming sliding door.

"Well then, he's an odd one." Kurt nodded, slightly offended by Silver's rudeness.

"He didn't want Poke balls grandpa?" The little girl questioned.

Kurt shook his head, "I guess not dear. Oh well, best to leave it be."

Silver headed for the Pokémon Center, the sun was no longer in sight. He entered though the automatic doors. As he approached the front desk, he glanced into the café area and low and behold there she was. Lyra, he looked back at the nurse and asked for a room. Taking note that Lyra was with two other girls this time.

"Huh?" Silver did a double-take. That blonde girl... he's seen her somewhere before, he knows her. But he can't seem to remember now. He decided to disregard it for now and kept watching Lyra, surprised that none of the girls took notice of him.

The more he looks at her, the more she resembles someone he can't stand. Someone he vows revenge on for ruining his life... Before he could ponder it more, the nurse gave him his room keys. He thanked her quietly and went up to his room.

"She's got a lot of nerve coming here..."


End file.
